


Something New

by ViccyViccy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: COVID, Cute, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Haircuts, Quarantine, TikTok, YouTube, brad mondo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViccyViccy/pseuds/ViccyViccy
Summary: Zen and MC have been quarantined at Zen's apartment for a couple months. MC has been watching lots of videos of people impulsively cutting/ dying their hair and wants to try something new... and make Zen help her of course.
Relationships: Zen | Ryu Hyun & Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a hairdresser and I've never given myself a hair cut or dyed my own hair, but I have watched a lot of Brad Mondo videos so hopefully this is somewhat accurate. So... maybe don't take advice from what the characters do if you want to cut/dye your own hair lol

MC laid on the couch scrolling through TikTok. It seemed like every other video was someone dying their hair or shaving it all off. With the whole world stuck at home quarantined, what better time to try a unique new style? If it turned out bad, no big deal; nobody is going to see it except whoever you live with. In MC’s case, that was only Zen.

MC let out a soft sigh. Her hair was boring. Long, thick, dark brown hair with overgrown bangs (even more overgrown because of quarantine). Growing up she never experimented with it much. She’d never cut her hair shorter than shoulder length, and bangs were an on and off style for her. Her only experience with hair dye was during the dip-dye Koolaid trend when one of her friends wanted to try it out with her. The red Koolaid had barely tinted her dark brown hair, so nobody really noticed. She wanted to go all out this time. Maybe a bright color to complement Zen’s flawless white hair.

“Lunch is ready my princess,” Zen called eagerly from the kitchen. She would have to hold that thought. MC locked her phone and tossed it in her pocket and proceeded to meet Zen at the kitchen table. He had made a salad, sandwiches, cut some apple slices, and had a pitcher of green tea. Ever since MC moved in he made an extra effort to make balanced, healthy meals for her and himself. Such a sweetheart.

“Looks great,” MC smiled as she sat down. Zen started to pour some tea in a glass and handed it to her. She graciously accepted, and began to serve herself from the various platters on the table. The couple ate quietly while the daily news was on in the background. Coronavirus cases had been decreasing quite significantly, but it was still unsafe to go out. Zen was especially adamant about her not leaving the apartment, even for a motorcycle ride. Thankfully neither of them had a reason to leave. All of Zen’s shows were put on hold until it was safe to publicly gather again, and since MC was his manager if he wasn’t working then neither was she. Financially they weren’t doing very well because of that, but it didn’t matter too much because Jumin organized it so all of the RFA members and all his employees got a weekly package of food and other essential items. It pissed Zen off though, having to rely on “that stupid trust fund jerk” for things like that. MC didn’t mind though, and she knew he meant well. She knew if she really wanted a speedy delivery of hair supplies all she had to do was ask Jumin, but first she would have to see what Zen thought about the idea. 

As they finished their lunch she decided to pop the question. “Hey hunny, I want to ask you something,” she said sweetly.

“Sure, what’s up?” Zen replied, his interest piqued.

“Well… I’ve been seeing a lot of videos lately of people trying out new haircuts and colors at home cause of quarantine and was thinking about trying something new. What do you think?” she asked enthusiastically.

“Hmmm I think you will be beautiful no matter what you do with your hair? Did you have something specific in mind?” he asked.

“No, not really,” MC said with a shrug. “I know I need to do something with these bangs cause they’re just way too long now, and I maybe want a color that pops just like yours.”

“White would look great on you,” Zen said with a wink.

“I don’t want to look the same as you,” she teased, “I want a color that complements yours. I want people to say ‘Wow! Look at that cool couple!’”

“What? You mean people aren’t saying that already!” he said, playfully shocked.

“Hunny you know what I mean~” MC pleaded. She tilted her head and put her hands on her hips.

“You’re so cute when you’re annoyed Princess,” he teased. He started to pick up the dishes from the table and gave MC a quick peck on the cheek as he walked past her to put the dishes in the kitchen. 

MC pulled her phone out of her pocket to look for some inspiration. She found a video of a girl who had similar hair to hers, only more curly, who cut it to shoulder length and dyed it a bright red “Babe what do you think of this color?” she called.

Zen rushed to her side. “Wow! That’s a fierce color! I think my heart would set on fire if you dyed your hair like that.”

“Noted,” MC smiled. “Let’s look for more,” she suggested. The couple moved to the couch where MC was previously browsing and sat scrolling through hair TikToks. It seemed like every color on the rainbow was used at least once, but blue, purple, and pink were the clear favorites. 

After about an hour of scrolling MC saw a transformation that really caught her eye. The girl started with long, black, straight hair, then cut it just past chin length and added some baby bangs. Then the girl bleached her entire head to a light blonde, then added royal purple hair dye. For the final look she curled it a bit and did a complimentary makeup look to match. She was gorgeous.

“That’s it!” MC said suddenly, smiling. “That’s perfect! I think I want side swept bangs instead, but other than that I love it!” She looked to Zen for his response.

Zen smiled at seeing MC’s excited reaction. “I can picture you with it already,” he said, combing his fingers through her hair, “You’ll look absolutely stunning!”

“Ok! I’m glad that’s decided!” she said eagerly, “Let’s see if everything she used is on Amazon.”

MC excitedly browsed the online marketplace. Everything she needed was in stock and available: bleach, developer, the purple dye, and she even decided to add hair stylist scissors and thinning shears and a salon cape. Everything seemed to be coming together until, “8 WEEKS!” MC shouted, surprised, “That’s way too long.” She pouted. Normally shipping times didn’t bother her too much, she was a patient person, but 8 weeks? For hair dye? That didn’t seem worth it. A week or two she would have been fine with, but not 8.

“I’m calling Jumin,” she firmly decided, “He probably has connections in the hair care business.”

Zen rolled his eyes upon hearing that name. “I hate asking that jerk for help, but I guess it can’t be helped,” he sighed. “I’ll call him for you.”

Zen took his phone out of his pocket, did a few quick taps and held the device up to his ear while slowly walking into the kitchen. It rang twice before being picked up.

“Zen. To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?” Jumin asked.

Zen audibly growned. “I need a favor,” he said apprehensively, “It’s for MC.”

The line was quiet for a moment. “Yes, what is it?” Jumin answered.

“Well, you see MC has been watching a bunch of hair videos and really wants to buy some hair dye and stuff, but Amazon won’t deliver it for like 8 weeks. She really doesn’t want to wait that long. Do you know anyone who could maybe deliver faster?”

Another quiet moment, “You called me because your girlfriend wants her hair done?” 

“Look you jerk-” Zen stammered.

“I was only joking,” Jumin cut him off with a soft laugh. It just so happens that my father’s newest girlfriend was planning to open a salon just before quarantine so we have all of the supplies. I can have it delivered tomorrow.”

“Oh… great… let’s see we just need-”

Jumin cut him off again, “No need to list everything off to me, you’re getting everything.”

“Huh?! What do you mean by everything?! We just need bleach, purple dye and shears! Hey are you listening?!”

The line was dead. “That stupid jerk,” Zen growled, walking back into the living room to tell MC.

“Is everything ok?” she asked, “You look upset…”

“Yeah, he just kept cutting me off and pissing me off. We should get a package tomorrow though.”

“Yay! Thank you so much Zenny!” MC said cheerfully and gave him a soft hug.

Zen reciprocated the motion. “Anything for you Princess,” he said sweetly.

MC looked up into Zen’s eyes. “So, have you thought about doing anything with your hair?” she asked cheekily, twirling his rattail in her fingers.

“Me? Um no, not really. Why? What do you have in mind?” he grinned.

“Well I don’t want to change your perfect color, but maybe just a little trim. Your hair has been getting in your eyes a lot.” MC reached up and brushed away some of Zen’s hair with her thumb. He smiled.

“I do kind of need a trim, don’t I,” he sighed. “I’m sure with all the videos you’ve been watching you’re somewhat of a professional by now. Want to work your magic on me?” he winked. 

“I’d love to!” MC said excitedly, “I should probably watch a few more videos just to make sure I don’t mess up. Jaehee would kill me if I did anything to ruin your look.”

“It’d take a lot more than a few uneven hairs to ruin this godly image,” he joked. “But seriously I trust you and I think this will be really fun.” Always so positive. MC felt as if Zen would let her get away with anything. She was his Princess after all. 

“Well I still want to do the best job possible, so that means watching more videos,” she persisted. “Want to watch with me?”

“Of course~” he replied. The couple laid horizontally on the couch with their backs propped up against the arm rest. There was just enough room for the two of them to sit side by side, and they snuggled closely together. Zen wrapped his arm around MC as she typed into the Youtube search bar. They found this American guy “Brad Mondo” who seemed to know what he was talking about and was a generally funny and entertaining guy. All his videos started with him giving countless compliments to the audience, which reminded MC of Zen whenever she so much as breathed. As they watched the videos Zen insisted on taking turns holding the phone so that MC’s arm wouldn’t grow tired. Holding the phone up didn’t bother her, but she appreciated the gesture. After hours of watching Youtube videos, the couple started to grow hungry again and decided to stop for the night and make dinner.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning MC decided that she wanted to make breakfast. Omurice sounded good. Zen was taking a shower after doing his morning exercises, so that gave her plenty of prep time. 

He entered the kitchen just as she finished plating the food. His hair was freshly washed and blow dried, but not yet tied back in his rattail. His tank top accented his every curve of muscle and fresh water droplets still glistened beautifully on them. God he was so hot. 

“It looks delicious hunny,” he smiled as he walked towards MC, pulling her into a casual embrace and placing a kiss on her lips. After they parted MC handed Zen a plate and they walked over to the table together. MC quietly thought about her hair situation. “What if I regret it? What if it doesn’t suit me? What if it turns out super botchy?” These thoughts cycled over and over in her mind. And if there was one thing she was more worried about than her own hair, it was Zen’s. If she messed up even one hair on his head she wouldn’t be able to forgive herself, even if Zen said it was fine. 

Just as she was lost in thought the doorbell rang. Zen stood up and grabbed a face mask just in case. He was greeted at the door with a massive cardboard box.

“Oh my god,” he thought, “What the hell did that guy send?”

The package was so large Zen literally had to drag it inside. There was no way he could pick it up and get a good grip without a dolley. 

“Holy shit!” MC exclaimed, “I thought we were just getting a few things, did you ask Jumin for more?”

“Nope, this is just him trying to go above and beyond like the pompous prick he is,” Zen muttered. Who was Jumin to one up him in front of his girl. “At least she’s happy,” he told himself. That was what really mattered.

“Well, let’s see what’s inside!” MC said cheerfully as she approached the box with a pair of scissors. She cut the line of tape across the top of the box, lifted the flaps, and peered inside. “No way…” she mouthed.

Inside there was buckets of bleach, several bottles of developer of every volume, gloves, brushes, bowls, a set of stylist scissors and shears, a couple capes, multiple bottles of every shade of dye the company owned, and even hair products they didn’t even need for this endeavor: shampoos, conditioners, hair spray, pomades, gel, a fancy hair dryer, razor, curling iron, and flat iron too! The couple was in complete awe.

“Well…” Zen started, “he did say that the company was planning to open a salon shortly before quarantine… so maybe these are extras.”

“Regardless, this is amazing!” MC said, “I’ll have to send him a thank you message later… but for now I’m ready to get started! Oh but we should take before and after selfies too! Come here Zenny!”

No need to tell him twice. Zen positioned himself off-centered behind MC and wrapped his arms around her waist. His untied hair hung artfully on display over his shoulder. He smiled sweetly, and so did MC. MC took several pictures as they cycled through different poses and expressions.

After the selfie marathon was done, the couple fished through the products looking for what they needed. The haircut came first, so that meant the scissors, a comb, and a couple elastics for sectioning. MC set up those items on the bathroom counter and picked up what she needed for her dye job as well and set them aside. It was time.

MC started by brushing out her hair with the comb, making sure there were no knots or tangles. Then she clipped her hair into four sections: two in the front and two in the back. She took out one of the front sections and let it fall to get an idea of where it naturally laid, then started to tie an elastic on the halfway point between her chin and shoulder. Looking good so far. She repeated the action on the other front section. The back was going to be harder.

“Zenny~ I could use your help,” MC called sweetly. 

Zen had just been nosing through all the other hair products in the boxes, but upon hearing his sweetheart’s call he sprang up.

“What do you need, Princess?”

“Can you put the elastics in the back two sections and line them up with the front ones? It’s hard to get them even by myself.”

“Of course sweetie,” he smiled. Zen softly grabbed her hair and attached the elastic band. He started a little high, but let the hair lay flat and adjusted until the band was just right. Of course he had no difficulty with the hair bands unlike some of the men in videos he’d watch with MC. His hair had been long for years. He wondered why some of these guys didn’t think to learn some basic women’s hair styles, because he had always enjoyed playing with MC’s hair. They were missing out. Secretly he was going to miss her long hair, but he knew this was going to make her happy, and her smile was the most beautiful thing in his eyes. MC’s voice interrupted his trail of thought.

“Everything good back there?” she asked.

“Not yet, let me just adjust this a teeny bit more,” Zen squinted as he adjusted the last elastic band.

MC handed him a comb. “You can double check with the comb,” she said, “Just hold it at the band’s level and see if they’re even.” Zen obliged, making little adjustments. Zen had always been a perfectionist, but when it came to MC he had to go above and beyond perfection. Her happiness meant more to him than anything. 

“I think it’s ready,” he said with a smile, and picked up a small mirror to show her.

“Ok.” MC took a deep breath. “I want to do the first cut.”

Zen reassured her as he handed her the scissors, “You got this, Princess!”

MC grabbed the left front section of her hair as she held the scissors in her right hand. She looked at herself in the mirror and said a short prayer. No, this was all going to be ok, nothing to get worked up about. Zen is here, he can make anything ok. With that last moment of hesitation she brought the scissors to her hair and began to cut.

Brad Mondo’s videos said to cut using upwards/ downwards strokes on the hair, not straight across, so slowly MC cut into her hair just below the band at an upwards angle. When the initial cut was done she paused and looked at herself. “No going back now,” she thought. It didn’t look bad, but it was hard to judge after just one small section. 

“Looking stunning already,” Zen cheered.

That comment put her at ease. MC smiled as she made more small cuts into the section to even out the length and have less bulky ends. When she finished she turned and handed the scissors to Zen. “Your turn, hunny,” she smiled.

Zen looked back and forth between the scissors and her hair. He had to do this perfectly. “You just cut up it right?” he asked.

“Mmhmm,” MC responded, “And then after you get most of it off just cut up into it to even it out.”

“Ok.” Zen took a deep breath, held her hair in his hand, and began to cut, just as she told him to. MC’s face staring at him through the mirror made him nervous, but at the same time it reassured him. He didn’t want to let her down, but at the same time he knew that MC must have a lot of trust in him to let him do this. And so he continued.

When all the sections were cut, it was time for the reveal. MC pulled out all four elastics and raked her fingers through her hair. She turned her head back and forth in the mirror, taking it all in as well as looking for any imperfections. It looked… good.. Yes! Really good, especially considering it was done at home.

“You look gorgeous, Princess!” Zen said as he hugged her from behind.

“Babe we’re not even done yet,” MC blushed. “There’s a couple spots that need to be trimmed and blended a bit, plus my bangs.”

“I know, I just can’t help it,” he smiled and gave her a kiss on the head. 

MC smiled. She took the scissors and did small little point cuts around the front of her hair to even it out, then passed the scissors to Zen to fix up the back. Overall not bad. Now for her bangs.

Since she was going for a side part with side-swept bangs look, there was no real method to go about this. They would have to freestyle it. MC combed her bangs in the direction she would have them lay. For the most part the length and everything looked alright, they just needed a little shaping. 

MC took the scissors, and in the same point-cutting style, slowly started to trim her bangs. She was able to get the general shape, but it was difficult to get details right when her arms were constantly in front of her hair or face. Plus hair was falling in her eye. Time to drag Zen in again.

Zen had just been watching MC, mesmerized. Watching her cut her hair was so beautiful and satisfying. But then her voice cut him out of his trance-

“Zennnn,” she pleaded, “Can you pretty please help me with my bangs?”

“Yes, of course Princess,” he replied with a smile, “What exactly do you need me to do?”

“I just want to get the shaping right on this curve,” she said as she motioned along the edge of her hair with her fingers. “I kind of have the basic shape already, I just need the edges cleaned up and it’s hard to see with these little hairs falling in my eyes.”

“Ok Princess, just close your eyes,” he said sweetly. She obliged. Zen took the scissors and carefully, artfully trimmed here and there along the bangs to get that perfect shape she was looking for. Between cuts he would softly brush away the stray hairs that landed on her face with his thumb. As he finished trimming he paused and looked at her face. So serene, so beautiful. He couldn’t help softly pressing his lips to hers. 

The sudden contact startled MC, but she grew calm as she leaned into the kiss. Zen slowly pulled away.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it. You look so beautiful,” he said.

“Hmmm I accept your apology,” she teased. “Can I open my eyes now?”

“Yes.”

Zen stepped away from the mirror as MC slowly opened her eyes. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Zen had a moment of panic thinking that he had messed everything up, but that train of thought was obliterated when she pulled them away and just smiled. She brushed her fingers through her now much shorter hair and fluffed up her bangs. “I love it,” is all she could say.

Zen let out a sigh of relief. He loved how her hair turned out, but he knew better than anyone that if she wasn’t pleased with how it looked she wouldn’t think that anyone else actually liked it either. His own adolescence taught him that.

“I think it’s time for another selfie,” Zen casually suggested.

“I think you’re forgetting something,” MC replied with a smirk.

“Huh? What?” Zen inquired.

“We still haven’t cut your hair yet, silly,” she said, “It’d be weird if I was the only one changed between pictures.”

“Ohhhh yes! Sorry I’m just getting so excited thinking about having you with your pretty new hair on my lockscreen,” he said, blushing a little. “Now it’s your turn to make me beautiful.”

MC smiled as she grabbed a comb and began to detangle Zen’s hair. His mullet-like style was going to be hard to work with. It’s very artistic and free form, so there would be a lot of slow trial and error in the front area. It would be easier to start with the back. She could just make two sections and trim off all the dead ends that were starting to fray. As she began to section the back she asked him for more detailed instructions.

“So, how much do you want me to cut in the back?” she asked.

“Hmmm maybe just like, this much,” he said as he held up his fingers.

MC held her fingers up to his and then brought them down to the end of his hair and tied an elastic band. About 3 inches.

“This look ok?” she asked as she lifted his hair to where he could see it in the mirror.

“Yup!” Zen replied enthusiastically.

With Zen’s reassurance, MC finished sectioning his hair. She was just as nit-picky with his making his hair even as he was with hers, but since there were less sections it took a significantly shorter amount of time. Now it was time to cut. 

“Ready babe?”

“Oh yeah.”

MC took the scissors and trimmed upwards just below the elastic band. Pieces of Zen’s pure white hair fell gracefully to the floor. She thought about how much some of Zen’s fans might pay for a small clump, but pushed that idea aside because of how absurd it was. People who collected celebrity hair freaked her out. 

With both sections cut to her satisfaction, MC took out the ties and combed the ends out. There was just a little disparity between the two sections so she cleaned it up as Zen stood there humming softly. His voice was so angelic it almost put her in a trance. 

“Does it look ok?” she asked. Zen’s humming ended abruptly as he brushed his long hair over his shoulders with his fingers. It went down to about his belly button.

“Yeah, it looks like a professional did it,” he smiled. “Are you going to trim my bangs too?” he asked as he twirled around a strand of his hair in his fingers, “I remember you saying it was getting a little long.”

“Yeah I’d be happy to, but… I’m not really sure where to start,” she confessed, “Your hair is very textured and layered and artsy and I’m worried that what I do won’t look right.”

“Awww babe you don’t need to worry about that,” he reassured, “Oh, I have an idea!”

Zen pulled out his phone and tapped and scrolled for a bit until he found a picture from his last haircut a few months ago. “Here, you can look at this for reference,” he suggested.

“Ok, I’ll try my best…” MC said shyly. She looked back and forth between the photo and Zen’s head, trying to piece together where each section was and how it was shaped. For the most part the shape was still there, just overgrown. MC decided to start with the longer pieces at the side of his head then work up to the top, blending as she went. She brushed Zen’s longer hair back behind his shoulders so she could begin working. Her strategy involved combing out a section, placing her fingers where the cut would be, using upwards strokes to cut the section, then using the comb as a leveling device so she could match the length on the other side. It seemed to be working pretty well. Zen softly hummed as she worked, putting her at ease. 

After about 10 minutes MC had a result that she thought Zen would be happy with. He hadn’t seen his reflection just yet because MC had been cutting the hairs right in front of his eyes. She softly brushed the hair off his face with her thumb just as he did for her. “Ready for the big reveal?” she asked.

“You know it!” he said excitedly. Zen quickly opened his eyes, ran his fingers through his bangs and did a dramatic hair flip. “Flawless,” he winked, “Are you sure you’re not a hairdresser?” 

MC did an internal sigh of relief. “I could say the same to you,” she replied playfully, flipping her own hair.

Zen was completely overtaken by MC’s cuteness and blushed bright red. He cupped her cheeks in his hands and kissed her on the lips. “Guess we’ll have to call it even, huh?” he said with a smile.

MC giggled. “Yeah I guess so.”

“I think it’s time for another selfie!” Zen announced excitedly. He leaned over MC from behind and put his arms around her chest, his long hair draping over both of their shoulders. As MC brought her phone camera out they both smiled sweetly and photogenically as they took multiple pictures. 

“Well we still have one thing left to do, but I think we should clean up all this hair first,” MC suggested. The bathroom floor was completely littered with hair. The long brown hairs were the most prominent, but they were lightly covered by shorter white ones, like a light dusting of snow.

“I’ll get the broom, honey, you can start looking over the instructions and everything,” Zen offered. MC smiled in agreement and looked over the bleach packaging for instructions. It seemed simple enough, but with the countless bleach fail videos on the internet she knew it wasn’t that simple. This was something she was definitely going to need Zen’s help with. As Zen finished sweeping the bathroom floor, MC entered and placed all of the products on the counter. She had powder bleach, 30 volume developer, a bowl and spatula, two sets of gloves, a plastic cap, some clips, and a comb. She sectioned her hair into the same four sections she had for the cut, but clipped them to her head instead of letting them hang freely. She then measured out the bleach powder and the developer and mixed them around in the bowl. While she was doing that Zen returned from putting the broom away and just stood by casually watching. 

The mixture was ready. MC turned to face Zen, “Ready to help?” she asked with a smile.

“Mmhmm,” he replied sweetly. MC handed him a pair of gloves as well as put on her own.

“Ok, so we’re supposed to start at the back of the head and just do the middle and ends, wait a bit, and then do the roots, ok?” she said, “Can you do that side and I’ll do this one?”

“Sure thing! Do I just use my hands?” he asked.

“Yup, just make sure the bleach fully saturates all the hair.”

The couple took turns scooping out the bleach and running it through each section of hair. Their tag team effort made the process go by much faster, and MC was confident the result would be pretty even considering they were working at about the same pace on both sides of the head. After all the mids and ends were coated, they waited about 15 minutes then started to apply bleach to the roots. It was starting to sting a little, but MC tried not to show any sign of pain. She put the plastic cap on and allowed the bleach to incubate for another 30 minutes.

They sat together on the couch watching a short TV program to pass the time. By the time the 30 minutes was up MC was itching to rinse the bleach out. The pain wasn’t that terrible, it was just a constant annoying sting, but she still wanted it gone. The couple made their way to the bathroom, and as MC took the cap off she could already tell that her hair had been very sufficiently lightened. She would still have to rinse it out to know for sure that it was lightened that color all over though. She sat on the edge of the bathtub and tilted her head back as she brought the shower head down to rinse through every part of her hair. The warm water felt amazing. So amazing, that she didn’t want to stop rinsing even after all the bleach came out. When she eventually did stop, Zen handed her a towel and she clamped it to her hair to squeeze out all the water, then promptly put it in a hat shape. She turned toward the mirror and Zen.

“Well don’t keep me waiting, let me see,” Zen smirked. MC blushed. She was just as excited as he was, though extremely nervous. She had acted confident throughout the entire bleach process but deep down she was terrified. Nonetheless, she took down the towel and let her new hair fall. She opened her mouth in awe at the result.

Her hair looked… amazing! How? She didn’t know. MC turned her head from side to side, taking it all in. There were just a few faintly orange spots, but other than that it was near perfect. The roots hadn’t over processed or anything either.

“I’m speechless,” she said, still staring at her reflection. She grabbed the hand mirror and held it behind her head to see the back. That looked fine too.

“You look stunning!” Zen said cheerfully, and hugged her from behind. “I can’t believe I’m in the presence of someone so gorgeous!”

MC blushed at the rush of compliments she was getting from Zen, her smile unable to leave her face. This was partly thanks to him after all. He agreed to watch hours of videos with her and help her do all the steps she would’ve had trouble with on her own- but wait a minute. They weren’t even done yet. There was one last step: the purple dye. With how well the bleach process went, MC was confident that the purple dye would go flawlessly.

“I think I’m going to blowdry my hair and take a few pics before I go purple,” she said. Zen nodded in approval. MC got out their old hair dryer, not the new fancy one from Jumin, that would be used another day, and started to dry her hair. She was surprised at how much quicker it dried, she was used to her long hair taking at least 20 minutes, but she was able to thoroughly dry her hair in half that time. She lightly brushed it and fluffed it up a bit before pulling out her phone and checking herself out in the camera. Zen joined her for a few pictures (always excited when there’s a camera around) and also took a few pictures of her solo. Zen’s mind was going a mile a minute as he took the pictures. God she was so beautiful.

MC looked through the pictures approvingly, then brought out the purple dye. She sectioned her hair the same way she did for the bleach process, then invited Zen to help put the dye in using the same strategy that they did for the bleach. At the end of the process, there was still a fair amount of pigment in the bowl.

“Hmmm, I feel bad about wasting all that color, but I don’t think we can really put it back in the bottle,” she thought out loud.

“I agree,” Zen said with a pondering look. “There’s not really anything else we need to dye purple right now,” he chuckled.

“Wait!” MC said quickly, “I have an idea!”

“Oh? Do tell.” 

“Well, I would need your permission of course,” she started, “but what if we just dyed the ends of your hair to match.”

Zen’s eyes went wide. MC was scared that she upset him. His natural while color was a staple of who he was. She considered herself lucky to even have been able to cut his hair. She needed to break the tension she was feeling.

“I mean… I get it if you don’t want to, you have a perfect color already… but if it’s just your ends it won’t really damage anything and you can always cut it off later if you don’t like it or a show doesn’t allow it…” she trailed off, but Zen just shook his head.

“That’s a wonderful idea, Princess,” he smiled. “I’d love to have a little bit of you with me everywhere I go.” 

MC blushed softly and let out a sigh of relief. Seriously she was freaking out about nothing. Of course Zen wouldn’t turn down her idea, he never did. She was a spoiled Princess after all.

Zen sat on the edge of the tub so that MC could easily put the dye into his hair. She just made two sections and worked the dye in starting from the ends and adding little by little up his hair to have somewhat of a gradient effect by the time it was done. The dye covered roughly 3-4 inches of his hair all around and was looking promising already. MC wrapped some foils around the hairs to keep them incubated as well as prevent the dye from spreading elsewhere. 

With that process done, the couple decided to prepare a quick lunch while the color processed. They just fried up some leftover rice with chicken and vegetables to make a stir-fry of sorts. As they cooked and ate, the excitement for the final hair result was building. Zen was beyond excited thinking about how MC would look. Red was his favorite color, but purple was a close second, and the thought of his Princess sporting one of his favorite colors made his heart flutter. Plus she had even wanted him to match. They were going to be the cutest couple ever. The timer rang as their lunch concluded. The couple smiled at each other as they both sprang up and headed back to the bathroom. 

“Ladies first,” Zen said as he motioned toward the tub. MC smiled as she took out the clips holding her hair up. She leaned her head back as Zen turned on the water and started to rinse out her hair. The water initially ran out a very concentrated purple, but as it got clearer and clearer it was clear that all the excess color had rinsed out. MC gently patted her hair with a towel and put it into the same hat shape as before. Now it was her turn to do the same for Zen. He sat with his back to the tub as MC took out the foils, then she lifted up his hair to rinse it to avoid him getting wet. This process took a much shorter time since there was less dye. MC squeezed the excess water out of his hair with a towel before examining it closer. He looked so hot already, she only hoped that she would look the same.

Zen stood up and glanced at the mirror, then to MC. “Reveal on three?”

She nodded.

“One,

Two,

Three!”

At the count of three MC took the towel out of her hair and Zen brought his hair over his shoulders. Both of them gasped, hugged each other, and continued to check themselves out, and snuck glances at one another of course.

MC’s hair had come out perfectly even. The initial orange spots from the bleach worried her a bit, but you couldn’t tell they’d been there at all with the purple covering it.

Although Zen’s change was small and subtle, he was still taken back by it. This was a look that he wanted to continue. That small pop of color just added so much more dimension to his look.

MC couldn’t stop sneaking glances at Zen. He looked so sexy with that splash of color, and she had to pat herself on the back for doing a pretty dang good job with it. Her eyes met his.

Zen wouldn’t say it, but he was trying his best to hold the beast at bay. MC just looked so so beautiful with that color. It complimented her skin nicely and just overall made her look powerful. His eyes met hers.

Both of them smirked before leaning in to a mutual, passionate kiss. They couldn’t resist each other. It’d been so fun trying out this new thing together and the result was well worth the time spent. When they pulled away, MC broke the silence. 

“I think we should blow dry our hair and do a mini photo shoot,” she said with a smile.

“I think that’s a wonderful idea, Princess” he agreed. 

And so that’s what they did. They took a few more selfies together and sent the best ones to the RFA chatroom to show the others. MC expressed her thanks to Jumin, who complimented her on the color only for Zen to tell him not to get any ideas. MC chuckled at seeing Zen get so defensive. Jaehee was very shocked at first, but complemented Zen thoroughly on the color as well as MC’s skill. Yoosung replied with a confession that he hadn’t touched up his hair in months and his dark roots were quite overgrown. He sent a pic to show that which resulted in Seven relentlessly bullying him about it, but he also gave sincere compliments to the couple. In the end, the hair escapade was a success.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed! I tried my best to give a good description of the hairstyle MC was going for, but if a picture helps look up the blonde hair game profile option but make it royal purple and that's pretty much it. Also thoughts on color in Zen's hair?? It was a spur of the moment idea I had while writing and I became obsessed with it.


End file.
